


Serie Besos 1

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beso bajo la lluvia | Jean Kirschtein/Armin Arlert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serie Besos 1

Era un hecho que estaban perdidos en el bosque. La expedición había sido un caos, y no quedaban balas de humo para alertar de su ubicación al resto de la tropa. Y lo que faltaba: la lluvia. El cielo manifestándose sobre la humanidad mientras caía agua copiosamente, sin piedad.

Buscar refugio había sido inútil, y los ánimos estaban caldeados, desvanecidos. Lo único bueno que había en todo esto era el hecho que estaban juntos en esto. Jean había aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía del rubio, y esperaba que el sentimiento fuese mutuo de su parte. Habían logrado capear el rato solos conversando y, bueno, acercándose el uno al otro de a poco.

Estaba indeciso, pero la situación era extraña, poco habitual, y riesgosa. De irse de este mundo, no se iría sin haberlo intentado con Armin. Si de su boca podían salir las más hermosas palabras y las más letales estrategias, cabía la posibilidad de que este pudiera besar bien.

Así fue como se estrechó contra sus labios, chocando las bocas entre si bajo la lluvia, ambos sentados bajo el árbol que los refugiaba del agua a duras penas. El aguacero era terrible, la humedad era incómoda, el lodo no hacía que las cosas se tornaran más cómodas y, conociendo la suerte de ambos, seguro alguien terminaría con un resfriado.

Pero si. Armin sabía lo que hacía. Y lo hacía bien. Muy bien.


End file.
